


Instincts

by KoynerSiggurosLevine



Series: Flickering Memories [2]
Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Gen, Laddie is not scared of a big bad head vampire, Laddie's POV, Max does not fool Laddie, Mental Instability, Thorn trusts his instincts, Thorne is a happy dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoynerSiggurosLevine/pseuds/KoynerSiggurosLevine
Summary: Laddie meets his brothers leader. He does not like what he finds.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Of all these pieces of broken dreams  
> This one that scares and confuses me  
> If all these things that you say are true  
> You should be someone I always knew

 

He did not know how long it had been since he began living with his brothers. He never really understood the passing of time anyways. What's time if you have holes in your memory constantly? His only indication of the passing of time was the cooler breeze that he would wake up to in the late afternoons, and his outfit beginning to feel thin. There was a point where started to shiver at night, until his brothers took notice. The next night he had a fancy, heavy comforter he'd curled up with. When he asked his brothers about it at the boardwalk the next night, he was met with an expression of amusement. They probably stole it, anyways. He glanced at the shops on the boardwalk, unconsciously hugging his arms for warmth as a heavy gust of wind rattled through his bones.

 

"-ddie?"

 

Wait... Where was he? He abruptly stopped walking, and looked down. Wood. He looked to the right. His confused gaze met a video store, there was one or two people in the store, and a dog sitting by the door. Why was he in the open? It was late. He should be home. Where's home? What direction did he come from? Did his parents drop him off somewhere again, hoping he'd get lost? Another cold gust of wind caused him to squeeze his eyes shut, before the cold wind caused his eyes to water. He was at the boardwalk. Why was he at the boardwalk? His parents hadn't taken him to the boardwalk since.... Since when? How did he know this was the boardwalk? Another glance around and he saw the ferris-wheel some distance away. It wasn't running, the wind was too cold for that.

 

"Laddie, you okay?"

 

He glanced in the direction of the voice, and blinked blankly at the guy who had spoken to him. The guy wore a leather jacket and had long brown hair, and was glancing at him quizzically. A few paces ahead of the guy, three other guys the same age had paused to look at him. He furrowed his brow, staring hard at the brunette. The brunette, upon seeing the look in his eyes, sighed softly, looking resigned for a moment. He turned his head to glance at the platinum blonde.

 

"David. We're going to need to do something about Laddie tonight." The brunette said to David. David, whom had been lighting a cigarette, put his light away, and after taking a puff, looked at him for a second, before nodding.

 

"Lets find someone to jog Laddie's memory, boys." David said with a tone of finality, a little smirk on his face. The wild-haired blonde let out a cheer, along with the curly haired guy. He blinked. Was his memory acting up again? His mother said there was nothing wrong with his memory. She said he was just stupid. Said that was the reason he couldn't go back to school. But she also was the one to leave him out here in the cold, so-

 

"Awe fuck yeah! I love watching the little guy in action!"

 

* * *

 

 

When the humming finally came to rescue him again, he didn't recognize where he was. Familiar hands ran through his hair soothingly as he slowly came back into awareness. He was in a very fancy house, in what he assumed was the parlor. Dwayne was on a couch, and he was on his lap. He could see Marko leaning against the wall in the corner, and Paul was sprawled out on another couch. David was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear movement behind him.

 

"Does it usually take this long, David?" He heard a mans voice say behind him, his voice tinged with curiosity. He immediately decided he didn't like the person that voice came from. The sound of it made him feel wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, very wrong. He would've all but bolted, but his instincts told him he was safe. That there wasn't a threat.

 

"It takes however long it takes." David responded, voice flat. He sounded indifferent, nonchalant, but his instincts told him that the leader of his pack of brothers didn't want to be here. He blinked a few times, and curled his fingers. He shifted slightly, and cast a questioning glance at Marko, meeting his gaze. He gave a small grin back at him, and shrugged slightly. He looked back down, and wrung his hands together, sitting there for a few minutes more, before glancing up at Dwayne.

 

"Dwayne?" He finally murmured, breaking the silence. "Where are we?"

 

The corners of Dwayne's mouth twitched upward in a grimace, as he heard footsteps come toward them from behind. A hand came down on my shoulder, uninvited and unwanted. He tensed up at the touch. It was at times like this that he wished he was allowed to hold his scissors with him. David always seemed to have them, and wouldn't give them back unless they were going to let him get angry at the prey. It made sense, and he knew that. Besides, he had accidentally stabbed Marko when he had crept up behind him without warning. So he understood. It was just. He had a completely overwhelming need to stab the man's hand so that he wouldn't touch him again. He didn't like being touched by him.

 

"Hello there, Laddie!" He turned to look at the man, who was smiling down at him in a friendly manner. He looked... Normal. He knew he was probably a monster like the rest of them, but his instincts. His instincts hadn't been wrong yet. And they spoke to him, stronger than they ever had before. _Weak, weak, weak, prey, weak, prey, weak, **prey**._ This man was a monster, and he obviously had power over his brothers. But he was weak. His hand twitched to the empty pocket where his scissors used to live, before he had forced himself to relax.

 

"Hello." He said curtly. He didn't trust him, and respect came with trust.

 

"My name is Max, Laddie. Would you please join me at the table? We have a lot to talk about." The man's fake cheerfulness made him twitch. He noticed Paul, Marko, and Dwayne watching the man in his peripheral vision. He noticed a small flash of disgust in their eyes at the man. At least he wasn't the wasn't the only one that felt that way. That was a relief. Letting out a soft, resigned breath, he stood and followed the weak monster to the table. He sat down after Max, and as soon as he was seated, a large white dog trotted over and shoved its head on his lap. He ran a hand through its fur as the dog licked at his fingertips. There was dried blood on his hands and arms again, he had finally noticed. He put his arms on the table after giving the dog a thorough petting. The dog trotted over to David afterwards, and sat down at his feet. He turned his attention back to the weakling monster, staring at him blankly.

 

"It has come to my attention that you know what me and my boys are."

 

"They're not your boys." He responded bluntly. "But yes."

 

The man laughed at his response. He was such an over-confident, naive piece of prey. He could easily see why his brothers didn't like him. The man didn't realize that control did not mean loyalty. His brothers were loyal to each other. He had started gaining their loyalty, the longer they spent with them. This man, he made no move to gain their loyalty. The way he spoke to reprimand him, the way his soft words and fake smiles washed over him, he knew.

 

This man thought himself above him and his brothers.

 

He didn't like him at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon leaving the man's house, he followed after David. David had silently watched over him as the man, that prey had conversed with him, tried to get to know him like they were old family friends. He hadn't once fallen for that trick. That man was not family. His brothers were his family. No one else.

 

"David." He had spoken. The guy turned and looked at me, eyebrow cocked questioningly.

 

"That man is never going to be a predator like you. My instincts never lie." _You could take him, David. You could destroy him. You could break those shackles on your family._ David just ruffled his hair, and got on his bike. As he hopped on Marko's bike, he snuck a glance at David. David's face was thoughtful.

**Author's Note:**

> Life is cold here. Empty hallowed ground  
> In my head blood-colored rain falls down


End file.
